Troublemakers
"Troublemakers" is the first episode of the thirteenth season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred eighty-seventh of the series. It first aired September 16, 2019. Summary Murdoch investigates an explosion at a suffrage rally attended by Dr. Talbot and Julia, after a young man dies. After questioning all the attendees, Murdoch learns that nobody at the exhibition hall saw the young man and the backstage was not a restricted area; The young man could have wandered in at any time. Thus, no one knows whether he wandered in with bomb in hand, if he was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time, nor his identity. According to the Inspector, the world's bloody changing — unions, suffragettes — no one knows how to keep up with it. In the meantime, Brackenreid is taking advise from their minister to earn Margaret’s trust again. Given the severity of the victim’s wounds, Miss Hart concludes that he was carrying the bomb. During her post-mortem, traces of mercury and the trigger mechanism are found — it was an Orsini bomb and hands the Detective her research material. Still very little is known about the dead man and it cannot absolutely be confirmed whether he is the bomber or an innocent victim — until Murdoch asks the coroner for the victim’s belongings. Among the victim’s personal belongings, Miss Hart has discovered a lapel pin in the inside pocket of his jacket — an odd place to keep it, notes Murdoch. The Detective returns for the second time to Miss Clara Brett Martin, who is recovering from her surgery at Toronto Mercy Hospital, to find out how she had made contact with Dr. Talbot for the speaking engagement; This leads him to the critical information to solve the identity of the dead man and why he was backstage on that fateful day. Meanwhile, Dr. Ogden has accompanied Dr. Talbot on the long ride to the medical conference at Kingston. Unbeknownst to them, they are being followed by the known troublemaker Walter McReardy. Character Revelations *George Crabtree and Effie Newsome have consummated their relationship. *George has finished his new book and asks the Detective to read it before submitting it to the publisher. *The Brackenreids are making progress in mending their marriage by practicing honesty and trust. But Thomas still has one big secret: his daughter Nomi Johnston who trusts that he has told his family. *Ruth thinks voting is "a load of fiddle-faddle" according to Henry. Continuity * This episode’s underlying theme about the efforts by women to garner the right to vote, harkens back to Julia Ogden's and Clara Brett Martin's commitment to the movement in Season 8. * Having lost respect for Miss Hart, Detective Murdoch is unwilling to give her any praise for her work on the case. * Inspector Brackenreid receives a letter and photo from Nomi Johnston who will be moving to Toronto. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * The Orsini bomb commonly used by anarchists in the latter half of the nineteenth-century in Europe often as a hand grenade; a terrorist improvised explosive device built by and named after Felice Orsini which was used as a hand grenade on 14 January 1858 in an unsuccessful attack on Napoleon the Third. * Emily Pankhurst (1858 - 1928) founded the Women's Franchise League and, in1903, the more militant Women's Social and Political Union (WSPU) whose members were the first to be christened 'suffragettes'. (Also see: DWEA) * Women’s suffrage in Canada occurred at different times in different jurisdictions and at different times to different demographics of women. Women’s right to vote began in the three prairie provinces; In 1916, suffrage was given to women in Manitoba, Saskatchewan, and Alberta. The federal government granted limited war-time suffrage to some women in 1917, and followed with full suffrage in 1918. * "Toffee man" is a fan or supporter of Everton Football Club (Liverpool), formed in 1878 so that members of the congregation of St Domingo Methodist New Connexion Chapel in Everton could play sport year round. * RMS Mauretania was an ocean liner designed by Leonard Peskett, built by Wigham Richardson and Swan Hunter for the British Cunard Line; she was launched on the afternoon of 20 September 1906. Trivia * Guest cast member Claire Goose portrayed Jane Kennedy, a coroner based in a fictional South Devon coastal town in the The Coroner (2015). Notable Quote : George to Effie: "I mean there are very few people accused of crimes that didn't commit them, in my experience." Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Shanice Banton as Violet Hart Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Clare McConnell as Effie Newsome Trish Fagan as Clara Brett Martin Anna Hardwick as Verna Jones Guest Cast Claire Goose as Dr. Talbot Brandon McGibbson as Walter McReardy Janaya Stephens as Agnes Cunningham Linette Doheart as Mrs. Keening Tadhg McMahon as Foreman Aaron Chartrand as Ramsey Taylor Charles Boyland as #1 Bar Man Daniel Chichagove as #2 Bar Man Philip Graeme as Chairman Geoff Scovell as Man in Crowd Non-credited Cast Gallery 1301 Troublemakers poster.png 1301 Troublemakers Crime Scene.png|Crime Scene 1301 Troublemakers victim #1.png|Victim #1 1301 Troublemakers 3.png|Dr. Ogden and Effie tending to Clara 1301 Troublemakers #2 victim.png|Victim #2 1301 Troublemakers 1.png|Arriving at the scene 1301 Troublemakers Bomb Pin.png|The bomb pin 1301 Troublemakers Orsini bomb.png|The Orsini bomb 1301 Troublemakers Blackboard.png|The Blackboard 1301 Troublemakers Forman (Tadhg McMahon).png|McReardy's Forman at Borden and West 1301 Troublemakers Morgue.png|At the City Morgue 1301 Troublemakers LapelPin.png|Victim's lapel pin 1301 Troublemakers Clara hospital 2c.png|Interview Clara Brett Martin again 1301 Telegram.png|Telegram London Constabulary 1301 Troublemakers 4.png|Julia suspects foul play Category:Episodes Category:Season Thirteen Category:Season Premieres